


Foxy Lady

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Irene Adler Ships Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Not Beta Read, Texting, post-season 4?, quick silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Irene is still texting Sherlock...





	Foxy Lady

_Have you talked to your doctor?_

_You know that if he's really not interested, I can do you when you want._

Yes, I know. Begging, twice etc. SH

Boring SH

I think I'm going to stay with nothing-ever-going-to-happen-John, thanks. SH

_I can help you if you want?_

No. SH

How? SH

NO. SH

Leave me alone, you're supposed to be dead anyway. SH

_@The_Whip_Hand is dead, I'm now @Foxy_Lady_

_Do you like it?_

@Eazy_Rider was already taken? SH

_Oh My God, Mister Holmes! Is it a cultural reference. You know your Hendrix!_

Mycroft had a phase. My ears are still burning. SH

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Foxy Lady / Hendrix


End file.
